Kett Back Story
by Thenzon
Summary: A back story for a character I'm using in a large 4th edition campaign next year. R & R please!


This is a Back Story for a Dungeons and Dragons character I'm using next year for a multiple-year-long campaign.

**Kett Back Story**

**Appearance**

As a Firesoul Genasi, Kett's body is dark in tone, akin to ash or other igneous rocks. Red cracks course over his skin, giving the illusion of glowing blood vessels over dark skin. His shoulders and upper back burn brightly with flames, and his head is covered in a slowly wafting flame that gives the appearance of upright hair. These flames are surprisingly cool, but will heat up when Kett is angry or in battle. He is rather buff, as his Swordmage skills required intense physical training. His eyes are a dark shade of red, appearing as orbs showing no traces of white. He has a sharp jaw line and rough edges to his muscles. This is due to his recent decision to try and harness the abilities of an Earthsoul. He is rather tall at 6', and is an imposing figure in a crowd.

Kett wears black boots, black baggy pants, and fireproof, black leather armour on his torso and wrists. He has various harnesses around his waist and chest, holding various survival items and things he has found in his many years of travel. He carries a sharp, slightly curved bastard sword at his belt, through which he channels his Swordmage powers. He has been seen wearing a cloak, but this isn't common, as most of the time they burn off when he gets angry.

Easily the strangest aspect of Kett's appearance is the small ring he wears on his left hand. It bears the symbol of Asmodeus.

**Personality**

Kett is very focused on his goals. He focused on nothing else while training as a Swordmage, and focuses on nothing but his primary quest's goals while adventuring. This focus causes him to always fulfil these goals, helping people out and giving him a great deal of gladness that he's doing something beneficial. Unfortunately this same focus can cause him to miss small details.

Kett has been known to anger quickly when threatened, and is quick to jump into a fight. He loves a battle, as it is a chance for him to show off his abilities as a Swordmage. Don't let this fool you; he is an intelligent and tactical fighter, who often puts himself in harms way to protect an ally.

Outside of quests and battles, Kett is a carefree individual on the surface. He makes jokes and smiles a lot of the time. Underneath the surface, however, darkness swirls around him in the form of memories and troubles.

**  
Chapter One**

Kett was born 24 years ago, in a small hut on the edge of The Shattermist Isles. Both of his parents were Genasi farmers who lived a quiet, secluded life. They raised Kett until he was 5 years of age. Unfortunately his parents were killed in a large grass fire. Kett survived due to his Firesoul manifestation. Trudging sadly along what was left of the road; Kett was picked up by a passing traveller who was riding a horse, dressed in a cloak. Kett couldn't see the traveller's face, but as he was so very young, and had nowhere else to go, he didn't resist the traveller's grasp.

The traveller's horse galloped for miles, towards a small port on the south coast. They caught a ship north across the sea to a continent much larger than the Shattermist Isles. Getting off the ship, the traveller took Kett to Dragon's Head Point; a city on the north of the continent. After resting in DHP for a few days, the traveller, who still had not told Kett his name or removed his cloak once, brought Kett to a barren and scorched plain north of DHP. There the traveller set Kett down, took all his supplies off his horse and sent it away, and removed his hood. He was a Genasi, like Kett, only he channelled the Earthsoul manifestation. He took a deep breath and raised his hands into the air. A large hut made of stone rose out of the ground.

"This," He said in a deep voice, "Is your new home, young Firesoul."

Kett watched as the Earthsoul unpacked all his supplies, revealing furniture, clothing and consumables. He watched as the Earthsoul set everything up inside his hut, and beckoned Kett to enter. Kett walked cautiously into the hut and sat down on the surprisingly comfortable rock seat.

"W-who a-a-are you?" Kett asked nervously.

"Yes, I believe you deserve to find out who I am. I did save you from death at your old home, and we have travelled together for a while now." The Earthsoul stroked his rough, rocky chin. "My name is Cole. I am a Swordmage, and your guardian. Your parents entrusted you to me should anything happen to them. I am saddened that they are gone, but I am glad that I finally got to meet you… Kett."

"How… how do you know my name?" Kett was naively curious.

"That does not matter. What matters is that I am your guardian now, and I am going to teach you to become a Swordmage." Cole looked out at the barren wasteland that surrounded them. "This area should serve our purposes well. It is remote and there is nothing alive here that we could disturb with your training."

Cole smiled down at Kett.

"Let's get started."

For the next 8 years, Cole trained Kett intensively in the ways of the Swordmage; teaching him to forge a bond with a sword and call it to his hand from short distances away. He taught Kett to fully harness his inner fire, and to use it in conjunction with his Swordmage powers. He taught Kett to protect his allies at any cost, as they are valuable friends and companions. He taught Kett how to survive and how to fight.

One day as Kett was training his sword skills, he spotted a lone figure in the distance. It was walking towards him, slowly, and it was stumbling in the heat of the scorched plains.

"Master! Come quickly! There is a person walking towards us!" Kett watched as the figure stumbled again and fell to the ground. "Curses! No time! I've got to try the teleport!" Kett reached deep within himself, and found the energy of the aegis flowing through him. He tapped into it, visualising himself next to the stranger. He closed his eyes and felt a rush, like a cool breeze on his skin. He opened his eyes to find himself standing over the stranger.

"Woah, it worked!" Kett looked down at the stranger. It was a male half-elf; he recognised the species from his studies. The stranger murmured quietly.

"Wat…er…" The half-elf groaned.

Kett reached into the small sack on his back and pulled out a water skin. "Here, drink." The half-elf drank a few mouthfuls and fell unconscious. Cole walked up, picked up the half-elf and carried him into the hut.

When the half-elf woke up, he thanked Kett and Cole profusely for saving him, and introduced himself as Erilek, a travelling Wizard. As he recovered from his fatigue, he spent a lot of time with Kett, watching him train and telling him about his past. He told Kett about his parents, how his mother was also a wizard, but she was killed helping out a small village. He talked about when he set off on his own adventures a few years ago to see the world for all its splendour and glory. He even spoke about the year of darkness he went through; serving the demon god Asmodeus in exchange for arcane powers. Kett was shocked to hear this and became momentarily frightened of Erilek, but Erilek then went on to explain that he managed to convince Asmodeus to let him go, and therefore became good again.

When Erilek was fully recovered, he decided to stay with Kett and Cole, and train himself for a while. A few years passed, and both Kett and Erilek had gotten significantly stronger. Kett even managed to defeat Cole in a duel. When Kett turned 18, Cole declared that his training was complete, and it was time for the three of them to go their separate ways. Cole was going to go back to his home town of Cliff Father, and Erilek was going to head to Mercuran and Dai Theynor to visit the elves, eladrin and other half-elves. Kett was initially unsure of what he wanted to do, but he decided to travel with Erilek for a while until he found his own path.

Before they all left, Cole pulled Kett aside. Pulling out a sword and sheath, he handed them to Kett, saying that it was a magical sword that would enhance his Swordmage abilities. With that, Cole disappeared into the ground, a small shockwave passed beyond Kett and towards the southwest. Kett and Erilek bid farewell to their home of so many years, and headed south, towards Dragon's Head Point.

Erilek and Kett travelled together for 4 years, exploring caves and forests, and helping small towns with various problems. Eventually they reached Dai Theynor, and Erilek decided to stay and try to enhance his arcane powers by training under the eladrin. They bid each other farewell. Kett decided to go to the Imperial City and join the Adventurers Guild.

A year later, Kett was travelling from Mercuran towards a small village that had reported to the Guild of a darkness attacking them. Kett felt confidant enough to go investigate on his own, so he informed the Guild he was on his way and left. When he arrived at the small village, it had been completely destroyed. The only thing left was a dark aura that dominated Kett's senses.

"What… what happened here?" Kett drew his sword and cautiously looked around for any clues. "I don't understand why anyone would do this…"

"How about to display their newfound power?" A familiar voice called out.

Kett looked up and behind himself to see a figure standing on a rock jutting out of the ground. The figure was cloaked and hooded, so Kett couldn't see its face.

Raising his sword in one hand, Kett responded, "Who are you and why did you destroy this village?"

The figure chuckled. "I destroyed this place to get you to come here. As for who I am, don't you recognise me? I'm cut, Kett."

Kett was shocked. "How do you know my name? Answer me!"

"Ha ha ha… Kett, it's me. Erilek." The figure removed his hood to reveal a face all too familiar to Kett. It was Erilek, but something was different about him. He looked… darker.

"Erilek! What happened to you? Why have you done this?"

"Ha! I realised that the pathetic powers of a wizard aren't enough in this world! I reopened my connection to Asmodeus, and he provided me with a new pact. A dark pact." Erilek smirked. "This pact, combined with my previous pact and my wizard powers, has made me stronger than anyone. Even you."

"Oh yeah? I've gotten a lot stronger since we parted ways!" Kett raised his sword to an offensive stance.

"My dear Kett. I'm afraid you've already lost this fight." Dark eldritch energy crackled around Erilek's hand. "Dark Eldritch Blast!" He fired a bolt of black power at Kett, hitting him square in the chest, sending him flying into the remains of a nearby wall.

Kett picked himself up, slowly. "You caught me off guard with that, but it wont happen again!" Kett pulled his sword up, readying himself.

"HA!" Erilek fired another dark eldritch blast. It hit the ground where Kett had been. Kett had teleported right next to Erilek.

"Too slow." Kett smirked, and slashed his blade down, hitting Erilek in the chest, slicing open a long wound.

Erilek recoiled, the pain he was feeling was unimaginable. "Argh! Very well, if you want to fight seriously, so be it!" Eldritch energy surrounded Erilek, and he rose a few feet into the air. Focusing the energy into his palms, he fired a giant blast at Kett.

The blast slammed into Kett, and all went black.

"Heh, pathetic. Come find me when you get stronger. A lot stronger…"

Kett woke to find himself still alive, and still in one piece. Lying on the ground, he saw a small ring lying next to him. It bore the symbol of Asmodeus. Picking up the ring, he picked himself up and trudged back to Mercuran, vowing to get strong enough to find Erilek and either make him pay, or bring him back to his senses.

**  
Chapter Two**

Kett rested in Mercuran for a few days to recover his strength, and then went back to working full time for the Adventurer's Guild. He went on a few small missions, nothing fancy, just helping out local governments with goblin and vermin infestations, and killing a single zombie that had somehow appeared in Cliff Father. He hoped to catch up with his foster father, and Earthsoul named Cole, but no one had seen him for some time.

Kett decided to travel to Dragon's Head Point, and then to his old home, to see if he could find some trace of Cole. Buying a horse from the local stables, he set off at a relaxed pace, contemplating recent events. Glancing down at his left hand, he spotted the ring he picked up off the ground after his fight with Erilek; the half-elf who had been his friend for so many years, and had now turned dark. The symbol on the ring was the symbol of Asmodeus, the dark God of the Nine Hells, and leader of the demons.

_What happened to you Erilek? Why did you become dark? What could have possibly driven you to make that decision? _Kett could not think of a reason why his best friend would turn on him like he did. Rubbing his chest, Kett could still feel a small measure of pain from the Dark Eldritch Blasts that had hit him. _I suppose I'm not the only one feeling pain in the chest right now. That wound I gave him can't have healed yet. _The knowledge that Erilek was in physical pain was no joy to Kett.

_I'm going to get stronger, and when I do, I'm going to find you._

Kett arrived in Dragon's Head Point a few days later, and was in joy to see the first city he had ever been in on the continent of Tyrus. Riding to the stables, Kett sold his horse for a small amount; he did not have much need of gold for the moment. Walking through the city, he saw familiar sights, like the port, Bartleby's store, the local chapter of the Adventurer's Guild, and The Knowledge Sector. _I should visit the Adventurer's Guild after I'm done at my old home, they might know where Cole is. If not, I can grab some work._

Kett left the city and walked north for a few hours, coming to the edge of the ever-so-familiar Scorched Earth. Kett took a deep breath, and stepped into the barren wasteland that had been his home for most of his childhood. Walking for another hour, Kett spotted in the distance a small hut made of rock. His spirits lifting, he ran to the old hut, getting there within a few minutes. Walking inside, he noticed that everything was still as he left it so many years ago. Although… the kitchen had been rearranged somewhat, there was food in it. Drawing his sword, Kett called out, "Is there anyone here?"

Kett heard a gruff cough, a strained groan, and the sound of footsteps coming up the small hallway that led to Cole's old bedroom. A cloaked and hooded figure approached Kett slowly.

"Who are you?" Kett asked, raising his sword to a battle ready position.

"Don't you remember the one who taught you everything you know?" The hooded figure removed his hood and cloak, revealing an older and more battle-weary Cole.

Kett dropped his sword. "COLE!" Kett embraced the man who was like his father in a loving hug. "I was looking all over for you! Where have you been all these years?"

"Well," Cole began, "I visited the other Earthsouls in Cliff Father, but the amount of people there was just too many, so I decided a year or two ago to come back here and live out the last years of my life in quiet solitude."

"Last years of your life? What do you mean?"

"Well, Kett, I'm older than I look. The Earthsoul manifestation doesn't show the signs of aging as quickly as a human."

"Hmm, fair enough."

"So, young Kett, how have your adventuring years treated you?"

Kett related the tales of all his adventures since he left the Scorched Earth. Finally, he told Cole of Erilek.

"Mmm, that is unfortunate. I hope he will see the error in his ways. If not, I trust you will seek him out and defeat him?"

"Yes, I've made it my overall goal to defeat him."

"I wish you luck, now go! I'm old and I want some peace and quiet!" Cole chuckled. "Don't worry Kett, I'll send you a message to come see me before I leave this plane for the last time."

Kett nodded. "I'll see you again, I promise… father."

"Goodbye my son, and good luck."

On his return journey to the Imperial City, Kett overheard the sounds of a battle near to the road he was on. Creeping up a nearby hill, he lay on the ground and looked down at a small fight of two humans and a Firesoul, against no less than eight kobolds, 2 leader types, 2 beefy ones, and 4 little minion-meat shields. They were horribly outnumbered, and they weren't faring too well. One of the beefy kobolds moved to attack the human with the oversized sword. Kett pulled out his own sword and looked within himself for the aegis powers. Finding them, he teleported to the kobolds side just as his sword fell.

The kobold fell to the ground, a gaping wound through its chest. Kett pulled his sword out of the body, glanced up at the human, and smirked.

"Hey there. Need some help?"

"Sure." The human responded. "We'll take whatever help we can get."

Kett turned around to face the kobolds, and the combat began anew. Kett and the human, who appeared to also be a Swordmage, blitzed around the battlefield, attacking here and there whenever one of their allies was threatened.

After a long combat, in which Kett and the others sustained minor wounds, the kobolds were finally routed, their leader running off into the distance, screaming for its life.

Catching his breath, Kett turned to the other three. "Well, that's that taken care of."

"Thanks" The human Swordmage said. "I'm Duolc." He pointed to the other human, then the Firesoul. "This is Eiffuy and Axel."

"I'm Kett, a travelling Swordmage working for the Adventurer's Guild."

"You work for the Adventurer's Guild? So do we!"

Kett, Duolc, Eiffuy and Axel talked for a while, they each told their histories, their goals, and skills both in and out of battle. They all agreed to help each other out should they require it.

"Well," Kett began, "I guess its time I left. You guys may travel as something of a group, but I prefer the solo journey. I'll see you guys at the Guild or something."

Duolc got up and shook Kett's hand. "Thanks again, for helping us out. Let us know if we can return the favour."

"Will do." Kett turned and resumed his journey towards the Imperial City.


End file.
